


Flirting

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith asks for Shiro's advice, then makes an attempt at flirting with Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly fluff and just ridiculous because I couldn't get the idea of Keith trying to flirt out of my head. It's a short one, but just something silly.

“Keith, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Oh, Shiro…” Keith shuffled his feet, looking awkward. “I kind of need your advice on something.”

Shiro sat down, patting the seat beside him on the couch. “Sure, what’s up? Are you alright?”

Keith nodded, sitting. “Yea, I’m fine, just… Um, do you know anything about flirting..?”

The question is so out of left field that Shiro freezes up for a moment. “... Flirting? Ah, I’d say there’s probably someone better to ask, but…” The only other person to maybe ask would be Lance and that would just be a bad idea. “Why do you want my advice on  _ that _ ?”

Keith rubs his neck. “Well, I kind of want to flirt with someone. So I thought maybe you could help with that.”

“Well… I suppose it would depend on who you want to flirt with.”

“Um… It’s… Lance?” Keith winced a bit, looking awkward.

Shiro was surprised into silence for the second time. “... Oh. Well… That’s a bit tricky, I’d say. Perhaps just start by complimenting him?”

Keith fidgeted. “I guess that could work. He might just think I’m messing with him, though.”

“Well, he might get confused, but I doubt he’d think you were outright teasing him,” Shiro said, smiling sympathetically.

Keith sighed. “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

“You could always just ask him out instead, take the direct approach.You’re not exactly the subtle sort.”

“But what if he says no? I have no idea if he might be interested in me or not, at least with flirting I can kind of get an idea..?”

Shiro nodded. “That does make sense. I suppose you’ll just have to go with whatever you feel would be best. If you want to go the flirting route, just compliment him, for a start at least.”

Keith nodded. “Yea, that makes sense. I think I’ll do that… What to say, though…”

Shiro chuckled, patting his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Keith nodded. “Thanks. Now to hope this doesn’t blow up in my face…”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

“Um… That was really great, what you did back there. You fight good.”

“Oh... Thanks.” Lance looked confused. Did Keith just… compliment him? Weird. Both that it was coming from Keith and… he didn’t seem very good at it. Maybe it was just with him. They usually fought after all.

Keith nodded, looking a bit awkward, and walked away. Lance just stared after him as Hunk walked up to him. “You okay?”

“Yea, just… I think Keith just complimented me.” 

“Really? That’s weird.”

“No kidding. You think he’s feeling alright..?”

“I hope he didn’t hit his head.” Hunk frowned. “Or maybe he’s just trying to be nicer?”

Lance crossed his arms. “Maybe… It was kind of nice.”

Hunk gave him a funny look, though Lance couldn’t blame him. Everything about this was pretty weird. He couldn’t say he minded, though. It was nice, like he told Hunk. He jogged after Keith a bit, catching up to him and nudging him. “Hey, you didn’t do too bad out there yourself. You sure you didn’t hit your head or something, though?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “My head is fine, Lance.”  He kept walking, making Lance keep up with him. “Thanks anyways.”

“Right, right.” Lance hummed softly. “Just was a little worried, since you never really talk like that.”

“Would you rather I say you have nice eyes out of the blue? We were just in a fight and I thought you fought well, so I said so.” Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance blinked. “You think I have nice eyes?”

Keith’s face flushed bright red. “What? Sh-Shut up, I was just using it as an example.”

Lance grinned. “You totally do! Your face is all red!”

“W-well so what!” Keith huffed, swatting his shoulder.

Lance shrugged. “I dunno. Kinda cute.”

Keith looked started, then glared. “You’re… You… Shut up.”

Lance laughed. “Wow, didn’t think you’d get that red, or defensive.”

Shiro watched from behind as Lance teased and Keith bickered back. So much for flirting with him, but it seemed to be going alright. Or it would, if Keith would be able to handle the results of that flirting, and Lance either flirting or teasing or something of the sort. Well, he got Lance’s attention at least, and that was good. Still, he stepped in between them, smiling softly. “Come on you two, enough. Let’s just get back and rest, okay? Then you two can discuss what you think of one another.” He glanced to Keith, who looked halfway between apologetic and thankful, then to Lance, who looked surprisingly thoughtful.

“Yea, alright. Though I’ve got to give it to him, he’s pretty cute when he’s blushing like that.” Lance grinned over at Keith, who looked startled.

Shiro rolled his eyes with a smile as Keith tried to stutter something out, what it was, Shiro couldn’t tell. He probably should have just convinced Keith to tell Lance upfront, but this was just the way it was. And he would help them work it out if they needed it. 

And boy, did they need it. Still, if Keith’s flustered, small smile and Lance’s grin was anything to go by, they’d be able to work it out just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they give me life and motivation to write more.


End file.
